


Telling Them

by untrueusername



Series: The Story of Trans!Lars [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Coming Out, Dysphoria, Homophobia, Trans!Lars - Freeform, Transphobia, young!lars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untrueusername/pseuds/untrueusername
Summary: Lars builds up the courage to come out to his parents and it doesn't go all too well.





	Telling Them

**Author's Note:**

> Major trigger warning for transphobic parents! There's no physical abuse but Lars' parent's reactions aren't exactly ideal.

It was the week after Lars’ sixteenth birthday. He had kept being trans a secret from everyone besides Sadie and Ms. Miller for over three years for fear of his parents wrath, but now that he was sixteen he was hoping that they’d be more okay with it. Over the past three years, he had slowly introduced the ideas of trans people and the lgbtq+ community in general to his parents, and he was confident that they at least wouldn’t disown him or kick him out or anything. If he was honest, he had been ready to come out to his parents the day he learned what the word ‘transgender’ meant, but he knew that they weren’t ready and that if he wanted to stay safe, he’d have to wait. 

The biggest reason he decided to come out to them that day was mostly because he was so tired of the people at his school calling him ‘she’. He knew that almost everyone in high school would start calling him ‘he’ as soon as he asked them to, but it was frustrating not being able to tell them until he told his parents. He knew that if he told people at school before he told his parents, word would get around Beach City and they would find out anyways, and he just didn’t want to deal with that mess.

So, six days after he turned sixteen, he sat his mother and father down in their living room with Sadie standing next to him for moral support and Ms. Miller outside with her car running as a worst-case-scenario getaway driver with a backpack full of his clothes and a new toothbrush. 

“Laramie, is something wrong?” He cringed at the name his mother used, but Sadie grabbed his hand and squeezed it as if to say,  _ it’s okay, I’m here with you _ . 

“Yes! I mean… yes, I just have to tell you something… important.”

He started to fiddle with the collar of his shirt with his free hand. 

“...Well, what is it, honey?” his father said.

“I’m…” He hesitated before he started to speak quickly. “Well, you know that for as long as I remember I’ve never really acted like a girl and I’ve always hated doing ‘girly’ stuff and wearing girls’ clothes and I’ve been going by Lars for like, seven years now cause I didn’t like how feminine ‘Laramie’ is and what I’m trying to say is i’mtransgenderandohgodpleasedon’tkickmeout.”

His parents looked at him, confused.

“What was that last part?” His dad asked, puzzled.

Lars looked at Sadie, pleading her with his eyes to take the lead, and she took a step forward, his hand still in hers.

“Lars is trying to say that he’s transgender and would like for you to start calling him your son.”

Lars’ father still looked confused, but his mother seemed as if she understood. She stood up and walked over to her son, hugging him tightly into her arms and starting to cry.

Lars was surprised, but he quickly let go of Sadie’s hand to hug his mother back, his heart warm with relief. 

“I love you so much,” his mother started, whispering into his ear. “But... you should know that you’ll always be my little girl.”

Lars’ heart stopped, and he pulled away from the embrace.

“Wh-What?”

“You’re always gonna be my little girl, no matter what you do to…  _ mutilate _ your body. I need you to know that.”

Lars froze, unsure of what to do, before Sadie quickly grabbed his hand once again. 

“ _ Excuse _ me? He’s not your little girl and he never was! Apologize to him, right now!”

Lars’ mother was taken aback from her sons’ friend’s outrage, and his father seemed to finally understand what was happening. He stood up from his seat on the couch and grabbed his wife’s waist, taking an offensive stance next to her. 

“Don’t you dare speak to my wife that way! Besides, she’s right. Laramie will never  _ really _ be a man, no matter what she does to her body. She should just learn to be comfortable in her own skin and accept herself as who and what she is. We’ve suspected for years now that she’s a lesbian, and I’m glad she’s finally told us so.”

Sadie was taken aback, while Lars’ eyes seemed to glaze over.

“Wh-what?” Sadie spluttered incredulously. “He’s not a lesbian? He’s just a guy! He’s not a woman, and he’s  _ definitely _ not your little girl!” She pulled her friends’ hand tightly. “Come on, Lars. We need to get you out of here.”

Sadie pulled Lars out the front door before his parents could object, making a b-line for her mother’s subaru. 

As the two hopped in, Ms. Miller began to drive out of the Barriga’s driveway. She looked in her rearview mirror at Saide, but the look in her daughter’s eyes told her not to ask what had happened and to assume the worse. 

The three drove away in silence while Lars looked out his window in silence, attempting to process what had just happened.

 

\---

 

Lars ended up staying at the Millers’ house for three days before his parents called him to tell him that they’d at least try to adjust to his ‘lifestyle choice’. A few days of living with them told him otherwise, but he decided just to stay with them anyways as to not be as much of a burden on Sadie and her mom. He knew that he was always welcome there, but he still felt guilty about eating their food and taking up space in their home.

On the other hand, coming out to the people had school had gone just as well as he’d hoped. Kiki hugged him, Buck said “cool,” Sour Cream did some weird handshake with him; everything went great. After everyone went back to whatever they had been doing before he came out, Ronaldo approached him, his eyes fixed on everywhere and everything besides Lars’ face. 

“Hey, Lars,” He started. “I just wanted to say… good for you for coming out. This doesn’t mean that we’re on speaking terms again, but,” He held his hand up for Lars to shake it. “I support you, man.”

Lars looked at Ronaldo’s hand before harrumphing and walking away from his ex-friend. Sadie, witnessing the interaction, quickly hurried up to apologize for her friend’s behavior.

“He means ‘thanks’,” she said, smiling gently. 

Ronaldo put his hand down by his side. “Yeah. Right. I’m sure he does.”


End file.
